Who's Emma?
by bugheadotp
Summary: A Linstead fic in which Jay has a daughter that the rest of the team don't know about. What happens when something happens at Emma's school and Jay is the only one that can help.
1. Chapter 1

Halstead has a child.

The team do not know.

What happens when she's in danger?

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke Jay Halstead up on a cloudy morning. He went to press the snooze button when his door opened and a small child walked in.

"Daddy you know I have to be in early today" his 8 year old daughter said shaking his arm. "Wake up"

"Fine, fine, look I'm up." Jay replied getting up and picking Emma up. Almost a year ago, he got home from work to see her asleep at his door with a note claiming to be his from an ex. With the help of his brother, they managed to get her settled pretty quickly and they would take it in turns to take her to school. The duo headed into the kitchen and he started preparing a breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup.

An hour later they were both showered, dressed and ready for school (well Jay for work). The ride there was filled with music from the radio and Emma asking questions about his life.

Once Emma was dropped at school, Jay headed to pick up Erin from her place. It was a route he knew all too well. "Jay you're early" Erin said answering the door to her partner wearing one of his old t-shirts.

"I've been looking for that" he pointed to the top she was wearing.

"Must have wanted a better home" She said opening the door wider to let him in. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

When they arrived at Intelligence the morning was filled with paperwork and small chat. Ruzek was talking about plans he had for his vacation time with Burgess, Antonio & Olinsky were talking about plans for the gym and Erin was making coffee. Everything was quiet until just after 11am when Voight came out of his office.

"Right we have a new case and it's top priority. An hour ago, a masked couple went into Bridge Elementary School on West 53rd." This caught Jay's attention "They've locked down the building and are asking for 2 million dollars and a chopper out of there. The main priority is the children and to make sure they are safe. Right I want everyone geared up and down there. Mouse you do what you've gotta do here. I'll see everyone downstairs in 2" he went back into his office.

Jay excused himself and went to call Will. When he didn't answer, he left a voicemail "Will something's happened at Emma's school. We're heading down but keep an eye out on the news for updates."

"Who's Emma?" Erin asked at the door to the locker room.

"That was a private conversation" Jay replied slamming his locker shut and sitting on the bench behind.

"Jay" Erin said rubbing his arm for comfort "I'm your partner, you can tell me anything remember."

"Remember last year when I took a couple weeks off?" Erin nodded "Well one of my ex's had left me a surprise. Apparently I had a daughter I didn't know about so I called Will and he helped settle her in. I enrolled her at Bridge Elementary and she's been living with me ever since."

Erin stood there lost for words. "um, well do you have a picture of her?" He nodded proud of his daughter and pulled out his wallet and showed it to her. Erin smiled "She's beautiful"

"I know but you can't tell Voight. He'd probably take me off this case and"..

"Jay" she interrupted "it's not my thing to tell but we better hurry up before they suspect something" and with that they headed downstairs to prepare for their final briefing.

* * *

Hey guys! I've loved Chicago P.D for ages and thought I would start writing again. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Erin & Jay walked in, all eyes were on them. Mouse could see the worry on his friends face so he started talking "It looks like these two knew what they were doing. According to the plan of the school and the cameras, they went straight to a classroom they wanted" he pointed to a room on the board. "This classroom is only accessible from the side of the building"

"We don't have long now" Voight started "remember that these are young children and they shouldn't have to deal with any of this" the team nodded "right lets go; Erin with Halstead, Atwater with Ruzek, Antonio with Al." Everyone nodded and went their own ways and sped off.

For Antonio, Olinsky & Voight it hit home as they all had children. They couldn't imagine if it was one of theirs in the school. Erin & Jay were the first to arrive and approached Burgess and Roman who were standing waiting for Intelligence to update them. Once everyone was standing around Voight spoke up "What do we have?" he asked Burgess.

"The only thing we've managed to do is clear the rest of the building so now only that class is occupied. The teacher is a Miss Diaz who at first glance is squeaky clean but actually has ties to the Insane Kings gang. Her brother was in informant for CPD."

"Was?" Olinsky asked

"Killed last month. Found with a bullet to his head" She replied "Laura Diaz lived with her brother and we suspect the couple chose her class because of this. She's his only connection and maybe the gang don't want any secrets coming out about them."

"It's a start. Right I want everyone questioning teachers, the security guards everyone. I wanna know how two people can shut down a school. Jay, Erin I need to talk to you both."

They looked at each other and walked closer towards Voight "I need you both to get ready to go in as a worst case scenario. I want these two alive and for no one to harm them in front of the children" The duo nodded and went to the back of Erin's car to gear up.

"She'll be okay you know. If Emma's anything like her dad, she'll protect others too." Jay smiled at his partner and looked around at the crowd behind the police barriers. He saw another dad from his daughters class. No one from the school except from the principle knew what he did but he shared the pain of the other children's parents and waved him through. Greg was a single father to twin girls Jo and Alex and after losing his wife last year, Jay knew he had to comfort him. "Greg how're you holding up?" Jay greeted him with a one armed hug.

"Barely, I can't lose them Jay not after everything that's happened" Tears forming in his eyes

"Greg, we're gonna do our best but for now please try and remain calm" Jay beckoned Erin over "Greg this is my partner Erin, Erin this is Greg. His two girls are Emma's best friends."

"Nice to meet you Greg" Erin shook his hand "as Jay said, we are doing everything we can at the moment" she smiled at her partner.

Trying to keep the mood light, Jay asked "When can the girls have another sleepover? Emma's been pestering me for the past 2 weeks about it." Greg chuckled

"As soon as this is all over. I'm sure you'll have a bit of paperwork to do after" this caused Erin & Jay to laugh.

Antonio approached the three "Who's this?" he asked looking at Erin & Jay.

"I'm Greg Newman, my twins Jo & Alex are best friends with Emma.

"Who's Emma?" Antonio asked looking again at Erin & Jay.

Greg realized he said something he shouldn't and started to walk away. Erin gave Jay a look to say _go after him._ "Emma is Jay's daughter" Erin told him. Antonio had a look of shock on his face. "I know I had the same reaction this morning, she along with Jo & Alex are in the classroom being held hostage. No one else knows so please don't tell them."

Antonio nodded "of course but there's another angle to look at now. What if they know who Jay is. What if it's Emma their really after because of Jay."

Erin looked at Jay who was calming Greg down "Maybe, have Mouse look into it."

Antonio walked away and Erin kept staring at Jay. _What if their after Jay?_

* * *

Another chapter done! Let me know what you think please


End file.
